Can't Find My Way Home
by TheChemist20
Summary: Dean and Sammy discover something on the side of the road. Rated M for eventual content


Chapter 1 Long Way From Home

_But still I'm alone waiting, hours of waiting. I could feel the tension I was longing for home_

"Dean we're driving down an empty country road. Do you really have to have the music this loud" Sam complained reaching over to turn it down.

"Driver's prerogative Sammy. You get yourself a sweet ass car like this and then come talk to me." Dean smirked turning the music back up.

"You two argue like children." Came a gravelly voice from the backseat.

"Jesus Cas, we really need to get you some bells. You can't just appear and scare the crap out of us especially when I'm driving." Dean growled as he straightened the car out from having jerked the wheel when Castiel had spoken up.

"I apologize." Castiel replied looking repentant.

"What was that?" Sam asked interrupting Castiel who had been about to speak again.

"What was what?" Dean and Castiel spoke in unison. It was the middle of the night, there was no moon to illuminate anything, and to top it all off it was below freezing and had started to snow half an hour ago. All in all it was an awesome night for Sam to see something and want to go traipsing off into the woods to look for.

"Turn the car around and drive slowly. When I say stop, stop." Sam commanded peering out the window trying to make sense out of all the shadows.

"Sam-" Dean started to say.

"Just do it Dean." Same snapped eyes still trained on the side of the road.

Dean did what Sam said but not until he had sighed and childishly stuck his tongue out at Sam. They'd driven maybe 30 feet when Sam told him to stop and was out of the car before Dean even had it thrown into park. Dean and Castiel hurriedly got out joining Sam who was walking towards the right side of the road.

"I know I saw something." Sam muttered to himself.

"It was probably just an animal Sammy. Come on its cold as hell out here." Dean complained rubbing his hands together vigorously and blowing on them.

"No, I know I saw something." Sam squinted. "There!" He exclaimed walking towards a big tree. As they drew closer they heard the soft sound of a female crying and whimpering.

"Hello." Sam tentatively said slowly making his way forward.

"Stay back, I'm armed." A husky voice replied. They could see a figure stand up leaning heavily against the tree.

"Look we just want to help." Sam replied putting his hands in the air to show he had no weapons.

"I said stay back." The woman gasped out.

"Come on Sam if she wants to stay in the middle of nowhere and freeze to death let her." Dean turned back towards the car.

"Wait…" She quietly said all the fight gone out of her.

"Look my name is Sam, this is Dean and Castiel. We just want to help you if you will allow it." Sam explained stepping forward until he could see her a little more clearly.

"Please help…" She replied in a pain filled broken voice before collapsing back to the ground. Sam swooped forward and swept her up in his arms before moving back towards the car. She was light barely weighing anything. She also wasn't wearing barely anything, sleep pants and a tank top. Nothing that would do any good in this weather. She was ice cold and from the strangled gasp that escaped her lips when he picked her up in a lot of pain. He stopped in front of the car's headlight to get a better look at her, his fears confirmed. The warm stickiness he felt was indeed blood.

"Dean we've got to get her to a hospital, she's in really bad shape." Sam worriedly said awkwardly putting her in the backseat before getting in after her.

"No." She moaned weakly struggling against Sam who had drawn her against his body for warmth. No hospital please."

"Look you're really hurt. You need to go to the hospital." Dean said removing his coat and handing it back to Sam who draped it over her.

"Hospitals ask questions and I don't have answers." She replied relaxing into the warmth of Dean's coat, it did nothing to help her violent shivers that seemed to shake the entire car.

"What do you mean you don't have answers?" Dean asked looking at her incredulously as he slid behind the wheel.

"I mean I don't know who I am or where the hell we even are." She quietly replied trying to force the edge of darkness back from her vision.

"Cas?" Sam said wordlessly asking the angel to work whatever magic he could.

Castiel looked at her squinting his eyes in concentration. His look quickly turned to one of astonishment. "This is very interesting."


End file.
